The Garbage Compactor
This is how The Garbage Compactor goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: A New Hope. gang land on rubbish Evil Ryan: What a good idea. Jumping into a pile of junk. lands on top of him Evil Ryan: Could you get off me please? gets off Silverbolt: Twilight, sarcastic Oh boy, great idea Princess: diving into a pile of garbage. Hey, when we get out of here, maybe you can show me around your home, the Golden Oak Library. Ohhhhh, too soon? Twilight Sparkle: Hey, it could be worse. hear a growl Silverbolt: It's worse. Crash Bandicoot: What do you mean? [ Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down. Maybe I can use my magic to bust our way out. tries to use his magic on the door, but it bounced off the door Twilight Sparkle: Will you forget it? I already tried. It's magnetically sealed. Jean-Bob: You're gonna get us all killed. Ryan F-Freeman: Calm down. Silverbolt: You know it's not gonna take them long enough to figure out what happened to us. Emmet: It could be worse. hear something Silverbolt: It's worse. Ryan F-Freeman: There's something alive in here. Crash Bandicoot: That's your imagination. Evil Ryan: So. When we know that Ansem wants Twilght and Ryan to embrace the darkness. Silverbolt: Something just moved past my leg. notice something Crah Bandicoot: Look. '[They see'the monster] Ryan F-Freeman: Did you see that? Silverbolt: What? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's a monster or something. monster pulls Twilight into the garbage Silverbolt: Twilight! dives after Twilight and kills the monster then comes out of the garbage with Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Eeww. It is not alive and we need a bath. hear a noise Silverbolt: I got a bad feeling about this. walls start to move Ryan F-Freeman: The walls! They are closing in! Twilight! Help me to stop the walls or we are done for! Twilight Sparkle: Okay! Crash Bandicoot: out a walkie talkie Warpath! Help us shut down the trash compactor! Warpath: walkie talkie How? Crash Bandicoot: walkie talkie Look for a stop button! Warpath: Okay. presses a button then the walls stop and move away from our heroes Evil Ryan: Yeah! Ryan F-Freeman: Thank Primus, we are okay! Twilight Sparkle: Phew. sees a letter Crash Bandicoot: Look at that! Who threw out an invite to Twilight's party? Silverbolt: And look at this couch. Somebody threw out a whole couch and it's in great shape. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, you put a little Febreeze on it, scrub it out with soap, and it would be great in the Autobot base. Silverbolt: You know what? I know we're on a dangerous mission here but... I'm taking this, I'm taking this couch. while later, Ryan can be seen outside of the garbage room pulling one end of the couch with Silverbolt still in the garbage room pushing on the other end Silverbolt: Alright, you ready? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Silverbolt. Silverbolt: One... two... three! and Ryan begin to try to squeeze the couch through the door, though the size of the thing is making things difficult Silverbolt: Easy, easy, easy. Whoa, whoa, stop, stop. Stop, stop, twist it. Other way, other way. No, no, no, no, no. You're turning it the wrong way. Ryan F-Freeman: What do you want me to do? Silverbolt: Just look down, okay? Look at me. See how I twisted it? Now turn it that way from your end. tries again but the couch is having a rough time getting through the door Silverbolt: No, no, no, no, no. You know what? Just drop it, just drop it, put it down, put it down. and Ryan put the couch down Silverbolt: Let's see... just hang on I'll figure this out. tries to think up a way to get the couch through the door Crash Bandicoot: Come on. '''Thomas: Silverbolt, there are stormtroopers out there. Silverbolt: Alright. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna take the cushions off, unscrew the legs, take the mattress out, and this whole thing's gonna be a lot simpler. It's easier than we're making it. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you sure that will work, Silverbolt? Silverbolt: Yes, Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: I'll go fetch my tool box. Phineas and Ferb won't mind. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? You think Optimus can handle turning off the tractor beam? If he did not, we ain't going nowhere. and Crash run to Omega Supreme carrying the couch Silverbolt: Okay, go, go, go, go, go! [ Silverbolt: Okay, twist it counterclockwise. Crash Bandicoot: That's what I'm doing. You're doing it the other way. Silverbolt: I mean counterwise from where I'm standing! So then...so you do it clockwise. Right, you twist it clockwise and... getting the couch in Omega Supreme Wait, wait. Put it down for a second. My fingers are killing me. Crash Bandicoot: Silverbolt, they're trying to shoot at us! Silverbolt: Okay, lift it tall ways. grabs his end of the couch as Crash grabs the other. It looks like they're succeeding in getting the thing through... but then, the couch was stuck again Silverbolt: Oh, great Primus. Oh. It's wedged, it's wedged! Okay, it's not going anywhere. Let's just take off. We'll deal with it later. You get in Omega Supreme and I'll hold onto this as we go. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626